RESET
by Tazkya19
Summary: [KUHARAP KAU BERPIKIR ULANG UNTUK MENYENTUH "RESET" ITU.] - AU WARNING! Aslinya original story. Cuma namanya aja diganti make nama-nama Undertale buat ngisi... /dihajar/ So a non-Undertale fan can still read this :)


**A/N: _Howdy!_ Tazkya kembali setelah hiatus cukup lama!**

 **Jadi ceritanya aku menempuh jenjang (?) baru. Kehidupan baru.**

 ** _Di asrama._**

 **Yha. Begitulah. Aku jadi jarang nulis =w=)/**

 **Terus, ku ikutan forum lingkar pena. Dapet tugas bikin cerita bertemakan waktu. Gara2 aku lagi demam Undertale –fandom yg dulunya rame tapi sekarang mulai sepi- aku bikin tentang reset.**

 **Sebenernya ini original story, cuma namanya aku ubah biar bisa ramein akun fanfiction yang berdebu ini /digeplak**

 **Jadi meski kalian-kalian yg ga ngikut fandom, masih bisa ngikutin ceritanya. Lol. (nama-namanya juga asal pilih, lol)**

 **Yaudah, selamat menikmati~**

.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Do I really need to do this? *sigh*

Undertale characters (names /plakk) belongs to The Annoying Dog /no/ I mean, Toby Fox. lol.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _12:57_

"Frisk, Asriel, tunggu aku!"

Frisk menoleh, mendapati temannya berlari mendekat. "Hai Chara," sapa Frisk dan Asriel.

Chara berjalan mengiringi kedua sahabat itu. "Aku ikut bareng kalian ya!" pintanya, "Rumah kalian lewat sini kan?"

"Yup!" Sahut Asriel. "Kamu sendiri, bukannya rumahmu ke arah sebaliknya ya?"

"Ada yang perlu kubeli sebelum pulang sekolah." Chara tersenyum riang.

"Ah, mau beli bahan untuk tugas prakarya ya?" Tanya Frisk disambut anggukan Chara. "Aku juga belum beli nih! Beli bareng yuk!" Ajak Frisk.

Tiba-tiba langkah Chara terhenti, tepat ketika mereka di samping _zebra-cross_. Matanya memandang ke arah seberang jalan.

"Chara?" Frisk memandang Chara heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Chara menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Kayaknya es krimnya enak!" Ucapnya. Memang, di seberang jalan ada toko es krim.

"Beli es krim dulu yuk!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chara berlari menyebrang jalan.

Tanpa melihat bahwa lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berganti merah.

Tanpa melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya.

"CHARA- AWAAAAAAASS!"

Jalanan diselimuti warna merah, diiringi dengan pekikan Asriel.

Frisk hanya bisa mematung disana, tangannya menggenggam sebuah gantungan kunci yang sebelumnya tergantung di tas Chara. Air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipinya.

Frisk melihat truk itu.

Namun Ia tak sanggup berteriak memperingati.

 _Ini salahku._

 _Dia mati gara-gara diriku._

 _Ini salahku…_

 _Aku ingin mengulangnya agar ini semua tidak terjadi…!_

 _ **RESET**_ _?_

Frisk tercengang. Waktu bagai berjalan amat sangat lambat di sekitarnya. Sebuah kotak bertuliskan "RESET?" tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

 _Aku ingin mengulangnya…_

Tangannya meraih tulisan itu.

Dan seketika sekelilingnya berubah menjadi putih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _12:56_

Frisk tersadar dalam keadaan sedang berjalan bersama Asriel.

"…dan susu menyembur dari mulutnya! Seisi kelas tertawa, lucu sekali!" Asriel sedang mengoceh.

 _Lho… Pembicaraan ini?_

"Frisk, Asriel, tunggu aku!"

Frisk menoleh, mendapati temannya berlari mendekat. "Hai Chara," sapa Asriel.

Frisk memucat.

 _Benar-benar "Reset"?_

Chara berjalan mengiringi kedua sahabat itu. "Aku ikut bareng kalian ya!" pintanya, "Rumah kalian lewat sini kan?"

"Yup!" Sahut Asriel. "Kamu sendiri, bukannya rumahmu ke arah sebaliknya ya?"

"Ada yang perlu kubeli sebelum pulang sekolah." Chara tersenyum riang.

Frisk mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Langkah Chara terhenti, tepat ketika mereka di samping _zebra-cross_. Matanya memandang ke arah seberang jalan.

"Chara?" Asriel memandang Chara heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Chara menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Kayaknya es krimnya enak!" Ucapnya.

"Beli es krim dulu yuk!"

DEG.

"JANGAN!"

Namun terlambat, tangan Frisk tak sanggup menggapai Chara yang berlari menyebrang jalan.

Tanpa melihat bahwa lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berganti merah.

Tanpa melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya.

 _Aku tidak ingin terulang lagi…!_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Frisk berlari ke tengah jalan, mendorong Chara, dan menggantikan tempatnya.

 _Dengan ini tak akan terulang lagi hal yang sama._

"AWAAAAAAASS!"

Jalanan diselimuti warna merah, diiringi dengan pekikan para saksi mata.

Frisk membuka matanya dengan bingung. Padahal Ia merasa dirinya telah terdorong, namun tubuhnya masih utuh dan dia masih hidup. Chara juga aman-aman saja di sampingnya, hanya lecet karena terbentur aspal.

Namun jalanan diselimuti darah.

 _Apa yang-_

Mata Frisk membulat, menyadari apa yang menyelamatnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _siapa._

"ASRIIEEEEEEEL!"

 _ **RESET**_ _?_

Dan tangan Frisk lagi-lagi meraihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _12:57_

"Frisk, Asriel, tunggu aku!"

Frisk menoleh, mendapati temannya berlari mendekat. "Hai Chara," sapa Asriel.

Frisk mematung.

 _"Reset" lagi…?_

Chara berjalan mengiringi kedua sahabat itu. "Aku ikut bareng kalian ya!" pintanya, "Rumah kalian lewat sini kan?"

"Yup!" Sahut Asriel. "Kamu sendiri, bukannya rumahmu ke arah sebaliknya ya?"

"Ada yang perlu kubeli sebelum pulang sekolah." Chara tersenyum riang.

Frisk mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Langkah Chara terhenti, tepat ketika mereka di samping _zebra-cross_. Matanya memandang ke arah seberang jalan.

"Chara?" Asriel memandang Chara heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Chara menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Kayaknya-"

Ucapannya terhenti tatkala Frisk mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan beli es krim," ujar Frisk dengan suara yang dalam.

"Ha- Frisk? Kok kamu bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan?" Tanya Chara heran.

"Pokoknya jangan beli es krim."

"Kenapa? Cuma di seberang jalan situ kok-"

" **Pokoknya jangan.** "

"Frisk?" Asriel menghampiri Frisk dengan khawatir. "Frisk, ada apa?"

Frisk menggeleng. "Kumohon… Jangan kesana," pintanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Tolong lepaskan, sakit…!"

Frisk pun melepaskan genggamannya. Chara memandang Frisk dengan ngeri, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Asriel memandang Frisk dengan khawatir. "Kalau ada masalah, cerita sa-"

"Frisk!"

Ucapan Asriel terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang dari seberang jalan. Ternyata itu kakak sepupu Frisk, Toriel.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Toriel berlari menyebrang jalan.

Tanpa melihat bahwa lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berganti merah.

Tanpa melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya.

"TORIEL- AWAAAAAAASS!"

Jalanan diselimuti warna merah.

Frisk mematung. Darahnya seperti dikuras seluruhnya, wajahnya pucat.

Pertama temannya. Lalu sahabatnya. Sekarang…

 _ **RESET**_?

Dengan gemetaran, tangan Frisk meraih tulisan itu.

 _TUNGGU!_

Gerakan Frisk terhenti. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

 _Siapa…?_

 _SIAPA AKU TIDAKLAH PENTING._ Suara itu muncul lagi di kepala Frisk. _YANG HARUSNYA KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT INI ADALAH "_ _ **RESET**_ _"._

Bulu kuduk Frisk berdiri.

 _TIDAKKAH KAU MENYADARI ADA YANG ANEH…?_

 _SETIAP KAU BERHASIL MENYELAMATKAN SESUATU, KAU KEHILANGAN SESUATU YANG LEBIH BERHARGA._

DEG.

Frisk tak bisa menyangkal kalau itu benar.

 _KUHARAP KAU BERPIKIR ULANG UNTUK MENYENTUH "_ _ **RESET**_ _" ITU._

Namun Frisk teringat semua kenangan manis bersama sepupunya.

Tangan Frisk menyentuh " ** _RESET?_** ".

… _BODOH._

Dan penglihatan Frisk berubah menjadi putih.

.

.

.

.

.

 _14:00_

"KAKAK!"

Kakak perempuan Frisk, meninggal karena keracunan.

 _ **RESET**_ _?_

 _BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK BERPIKIR ULANG?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _15:00_

"A- Ayah?"

"Ayah, ini bercanda kan?!"

"AYAAAAAH!"

 _ **RESET**_ _?_

 _KAU TIDAK BERUSAHA BERPIKIR LEBIH JAUH?_

… _KAU SUNGGUH TIDAK MENGERTI, YA?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _16:00_

Air mata Frisk mengalir deras, Ia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Ibunya meninggal di depan matanya sendiri.

 _Kenapa tidak pernah berhasil…?_

 _Ini salahku._

 _AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMPERINGATIMU KAN?_

Frisk hanya sesenggukan.

 _KARENA ITU KUHARAP KAU-_

Tangan Frisk meraih " **RESET?** ".

… _KAU BODOOOH!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _12:57_

"Frisk, Asriel, tunggu aku!"

 _Kembali kesini lagi._

"Aku ikut bareng kalian ya! Rumah kalian lewat sini kan?"

"Yup Kamu sendiri, bukannya rumahmu ke arah sebaliknya ya?"

"Ada yang perlu kubeli sebelum pulang sekolah."

Langkah Chara terhenti, tepat ketika mereka di samping _zebra-cross_. Matanya memandang ke arah seberang jalan.

"Chara?" Asriel memandang Chara heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Chara menunjuk ke seberang jalan. "Kayaknya es krimnya enak!" Ucapnya.

"Beli es krim dulu yuk!"

Frisk memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah tatkala Chara langsung saja berlari menyebrang jalan.

 _Lebih baik begini saja…_

"Frisk! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat, mumpung lampu pejalan kaki masih hijau!"

 _Eh…?_

Frisk membuka matanya kembali, dan melihat Chara juga Asriel berada di seberang jalan.

Frisk melihat sekeliling. _Mana "truk maut" itu…?_

"Frisk, cepat!" Chara berteAsrielk.

"Ah, iya…!"

Frisk berlari menyebrang jalan.

Tanpa melihat bahwa lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berganti merah.

Tanpa melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya.

Mata Frisk membulat.

"AWAAAAAAASS!"

Jalanan pun diselimuti warna merah.

 _KAU MEMPERMAINKAN WAKTU._

 _WAKTU PUN MEMPERMAINKANMU._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kesadaran Frisk kembali.

Hanya untuk melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah hancur.

Namun sebuah tulisan muncul di hadapannya.

 _ **TRUE RESET**_

Tanpa tanda tanya seperti yang biasanya.

Dan tak ada suara-suara dalam kepalanya lagi.

Tak punya pilihan lain, "tangan" Frisk meraihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _12:57_

"Frisk, Asriel, tunggu aku!"

"Aku ikut bareng kalian ya! Rumah kalian lewat sini kan?"

"Yup Kamu sendiri, bukannya rumahmu ke arah sebaliknya ya?"

"Ada yang perlu kubeli sebelum pulang sekolah."

"Ah, mau beli bahan untuk tugas prakarya ya? Aku juga belum beli nih! Beli bareng yuk!"

"Chara? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Kayaknya es krimnya enak! Beli es krim dulu yuk!"

"CHARA- AWAAAAAAASS!"

 _ **RESET**_

 _13:00_

"AWAAAAAAASS!"

"ASRIIIIIEEEEEEEEL!"

 _ **RESET**_

 _13:00_

"TORIEL- AWAAAAAAASS!"

 _TUNGGU!_

 _SIAPA AKU TIDAKLAH PENTING._ _YANG HARUSNYA KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT INI ADALAH "_ _ **RESET**_ _"._

* * *

 _Aku, Frisk, tidak ingin membuatmu melakukan kesalahan yang sama… Frisk._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan gadis malang itu terjebak_

 _dalam_ loop _yang tidak pernah berakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Okeeeee dan berakhirlah cerita-yg-ga-nyambung-ama-Undertale ini! (lolololol) /dihajar rame2**

 **Gimana? Pada kuat bacanya? Bosen ga? berhubung banyak adegan yg diulang sih aku ga heran kalo pada males bacanya HAHHAHAHHAHA /digaplok**

 **Aaaaaaaaaa sebenernya gara2 ngedit cerita ini jadi kek Undertale, ku tiba2 dapet ide fanfic Undertale TTvTT help ini deket2 ujian aaaaaaa *gegulingan**

 **Anyway, hope you like it! See you in another story!**


End file.
